¡Problemas con el tiempo!
by Saranghae-Dorito
Summary: L@s chic@s sufren un pequeño accidente que prvoca que acaben en el futuro.¿Lograrán salir de ahi?/-¿Dónde estamos-preguntó Endo.*NO YAOI*Mi segunda historia
1. Un accidente temporal

**ALBA:¡Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia!Espero que os guste la idea.**

**MAYU:La idea te la di yo,falsa.**

**ALBA:Mayu cierra ell pico,o borro tu diario.**

**MAYU:*asustada*...Vale.**

**ALBA:¡Ahi va el primer capítulo de "Problemas con el tiempo"!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:Un accidente temporal.<strong>

La caravana relámpago avanzaba veloz hacia el monte Fuji,donde se encontraban las ruinas del Instituto Alien y,según el señor Raimon,un fragmento de la piedra se hallaba donde se encontrarían con el señor Yagami,quien les ayudaría a recogerla.

-Miren chicos,ya llegamos-dijo Endo mirando por la ventana los escombros de el Instituto.

-Ey,fíjense...-dijo Goenji señalando un fulgor violeta que venía de debajo de las ruinas.

La caravana aparcó y los chicos llegar al lugar donde el brillo violeta prácticamente les cegaba.

-Bien chicos,si no os importa,voy apor unas cosas a mi coche y enseguida recuperaremos esa piedra.-dijo el señor Yagami sonriendo amablemente mientras se daba la vuelta.-Ulvida quedate aqui-le dijo a la chica antes de marcharse.

-Está bien padre-respondió.

-Espere,le acompaño-dijo el señor Raimon mientras corría para alcanzar al anciano.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato esperando hasta que Endo dijo:

-Ey,¿qué les parece si vamos sacando los escombros de encima de la piedra para no tener que estar tanto tiempo aqui esperando?-

-¡Está bien!-dijeron todos,y se pusieron a apartar rocas,barras rotas de metal,focos enpolvados y más cosas,hasta que lograron ver que era eso que brillaba tan fuertemente.

No era un piedra,ni una gema,ni un meteorito,ni nada por el un pozo,un enorme pozo lleno de un líquido violeta de aspecto nocivo.

Todos se acercaron al borde del agujero y de pronto una poderosa ráfaga de viento sopló provocando que los chicos calleran en esa masa violeta.

-¡AAAAAAAH!¡AYUDAAAAA!-gritaron desesperadamente antes de verse envueltos por esa masa ,cuando no se oyeron más sus voces,el pozo se cerró.

Los chicos cayeron y cayeron,hasta aterrizar en lo que parecía ser el salón de una casa.

-¿Estamos en...una casa?-preguntó Endo sobándose el trasero.

-¿Qué narices ha sucedido?-preguntó Fubuki sacudiendose el polvo violeta que tenía sobre los hombros.

-Eh...Chicos...Creo que no estamos solos-dijo Haruna señalando a la otra punta de la sala donde se encontraban tres chicos sentados en un sillón jugando a la Wii.

Uno de ellos tenía una banda naranja,tenía el pelo en punta y de color verde.A su lado había un chico muy parecido a Goenji,con un peinado similar y más alto que el chico de la banda.Y en el extremo del sillón había un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos grises.

Todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos al ver a toda esa gente en el suelo de su saló de pronto el chico de la banda centró su vista en Endou y dijo con un mirada de sorpresa:

-A...¿Abuelo?-

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Aqui termina el primer capi,os dejé con la intriga¿EH?<strong>

**MAYU:Está poniéndose emocionante.**

**ALBA:¿De veras?*emocionada***

**MAYU:Sip.**

**ALBA:BIEEEEEEEN!*llorando de alegría*Bueno,no vemos en el próximo capítulo.¡Dejadme reviews o no escribo la conti,eh!**


	2. ¿Abuelo?

**ALBA:Bien!Aqui el segundo capítulo!YUJUUUU.**

**MAYU:OMG,Alba,¿que te has fumado?O_o**

**ALBA:Nada ^^.**

**DISCLAIMER:INAZUMA ELVEN NO...bueno,ya os lo sabéis,¿no?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:¿Abuelo?<strong>

-A...¿Abuelo?-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Endo sorprendido.-Oye niño,¡que solo soy un par de años mayor que tu!-le gritó enfadado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó el chico intentando ignorar el enfado del portero.

-Mamoru Endo...¿Y el tuyo?-preguntó Endo como respuesta.

-Kannon...Endo.-dijo el chico sonriendo-Y soy...tu nieto.

-Mi...¿nieto?-preguntó Endo sorprendido,al igual que todos los presentes.-Deja de bromear,niño,y dinos como volver a casa.-

-No estoy bromeando.-dijo Kannon-Te lo puedo demostrar-y se puso a rebuscar en una mochila que había al lado del sofá hasta que encontró una cartera de la cual sacó una foto.-Mira,somos tu,la abuela y yo.

Endo miró la foto con los ojos como esa foto estaba el,solo que más alto y más adulto.Y esa que tenía al lado,¿no era...?

-E-esta es...¿Aki-chan?-dijo señalandola en la foto haciendo que la mencionada se pusiera colorada.

-Sí,ella es mi abuela,¿por?-dijo Kannon sonriendo.

-Ey,Kannon,no acapares todo el protagonismo.-dijo el chico del peinado tipo Goenji empujándolo a un lado.-Yo soy Masato Goenji.-dijo tendiéndoles la mano.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Goenji-¿Eres mi...nieto,o lo qué sea?-preguntó esperándose lo peor.

-Sí-dijo y Goenji solo suspiró pesadamente.-No te enfades abue...-pero dejó de hablar al ver la mirada asesina de Goenji.-¿La abuela no está aqui?

-¿Quién es tu abuela?-preguntó Goenji.

-Natsumi Raimon-dijo Masato y Goenji se sonrojó mucho.

-Que ligon estás hecho,¿eh Goenji?-dijo Hiroto y el otro chico,que llevaba todo el rato callado,se le tiró encima gritando:-¡Abuelooooo!

-¿QUÉ?¿Se supone que yo tengo un nieto?-preguntó Hiroto más pálido de lo normal.-OMG,esto no me lo esperaba.

El chico miró a Ulvida y también se le tiró encima.

-Oh genial,ahora yo soy tu abuela,¿no?-preguntó.

-No-dijo el chico y Ulvida suspiró-¡Qué no,que es broma!Sí que eres mi abuela!-dijo el chico riendo y recibió una cachetada de parte de la chica.

-¡NO TE BURLES DE MI...!Esto...¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Shiratori Kiyama-dijo el chico sonriendo**(Que lindo es *¬*)**.

-Me gusta ese nombre...-dijo Ulvida.

-Claro,me lo pusiste tu-.

Kannon miró un momento a Aki que no había dicho nada en toda la conversació chica estaba mirando a la nada con los ojos como platos.

-¿Abuela,estás bien?-preguntó el niño acercándose a ella.

-¿Eh?¿Qué?-dijo Aki reaccionando por fin.

-Jejeje-rio Kannon.

-¿Y yo no tengo un nieto?-preguntó Haruna.

-Más le vale a tu futuro marido que no-dijo Kido y todos lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Siento decepcionarte,pero Haruna-chan sí tiene un nieto.-dijo Masato.-Y pronto lo conocereis-

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Aqui acaba el capi,y como dije en Internado Inazuma,espero vuestros nietos OC's<strong>


	3. ¡Takeshi Josuke!

**ALBA:¡Hey,people!Alba os saluda.**

**MAYU:¬¬**

**ALBA:En ocasiones me das miedo.**

**MAYU:Es lo que muy despacio.**

**ALBA:Es culpa de...de...¡ES CULPA DE BARBARABERRY!**

**MAYU:Ya claro.¬¬**

**ALBA:Por cierto,los dato de los nietos OC están en mi perfil.^^Os recomiendo que leais los datos antes de empezar a leer,o no os enterareis de nada.**

**MAYU:Adelante con la historia.¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:¡Takeshi Josuke!.<strong>

-Vaya...¿Entonces de veras estamos en el futuro?-preguntó Endo para asegurarse de que le decían la verdad.

-Claro,te lo acabo de decir-dijo Kannon.-Masato,¿llamaste a Takeshi?A lo mejor sabe como pudo el abuelo acabar en el futuro.

-Acabo de llamarlo,y dijo que el también se encontró con unos chicos que dicen que son del pasado.-le contestó el peliblanco.-A las seis nos vemos en el instituto-

-Ok,falta media hora.-dijo Kannon-Será mejor que nos preparemos.

El grupo se preparó para ir con Takeshi,realmente ni Endo ni sus amigos sabían quien era ese tal Takeshi,pero a lo mejor podría ayudarles a regresar a su casa,y en ese momento,eso era lo único que importaba.

**De camino al instituto...**

Endo miraba a todos lados como un niño pequeño,entrando en las tiendas y haciendo otras cosas vergonzosas que no voy a comentar.

-¿Buscas algo,abuelo?-preguntó Kannon con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Es que todo a cambiado bastante...Pero hay sitios que siguen igual que antes.-le respondió el chico mirando a su alrededor.

-Jajaja...No cambias nada-dijeron todos

**Ya en el instituto...**

-Oye,aqui no hay nadie.-dijo Fubuki buscando con la mirada a alguien pero no había ni rastro de vida humana.

-En 3,2,1...-en cuanto Shiratori llegó al uno,un chico bastante parecido a Tsunami saltó sobre Fubuki y luego cayó al suelo sin perder el equilibrio.

-¡SORPRESA!-dijo-Hola,soy Takeshi Josuke,encantado de conoceros.-les tendió la mano amablemente.

Todos respondieron al gesto del chico,que sonreía amablemente.

Takeshi miró a su espalda y vio a un pequeño grupo formador por:Tsunami,Touko,Tachi,Mido y Fuyuka**(Nooo!ELLA NOO!TT_TT)** acercarse a ellos.

-Bueno,ahi os dejo a vuestros me voy,tengo una fiesta que organizar.-dijo Takeshi-¿Os apuntais?-preguntó mirando a Kannon,Masato y Shiratori.

-¡NO LO DUDES AMIGO!-contestó Shiratori muy animado.

-Yo iré si puedo-contestó Kannon sonriendole a su amigo.

-Yo no voy-dijo Masato.

-Saliste igual de soso que tu abuelo-rió Endo,recibiendo un golpe de parte de Goenji.

-Bueno,nos vemos más tarde-dijo Takeshi despidiendose de sus amigos y luego se dirigió a Touko y Tsunami-¡Adiós abuelitos,nos vemos en la fiesta!-

-¡Bien dicho Takeshi!-exlamó Tsunami dando un saltito.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ABUELA!¡Y TU TSUNAMI NO LE ANIMES!-gritó Touko con una venita en la cabeza.

-Perdón...-se disculparon los dos con la cabeza baja.

Todos los demás rieron ante aquella situacióés Takeshi se fue a preparar su fiesta no sin antes decir a sus amigos:

-No olvideis traer "eso"-dijo y se marchó corriendo.

Todos miraron extrañados a los chicos que solamente fueron a su casa a prepararse para la fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Fin del capítulo,espero que os haya gustado.^^<strong>

**MAYU:¿Qué será "eso"?**

**ALBA:Ajajá,ya lo verá vuestros reviews ^^**


	4. ¡La fiesta de Takeshi!

**ALBA:Saludos fans!*entrada triunfal***

***Ruido de grillos***

**ALBA:Al menos el grillo me quiere... **

**MAYU:No hay ningún grillo,soy yo que estaba probando mi aplicación para el iPhone.**

**ALBA:Ya vale...TT_ TTDeprime mucho que apenas dejeis reviews.*indignada***

**MAYU:Al menos alguien te dejó uno.**

**ALBA:Bueno sí...Ejem...**

**DISCLAIMER:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece,ni tampoco los nietos OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4:¡La fiesta de Takeshi!<strong>

-¡Venga abuelo,date prisa!-apuraba Kannon a su abuelo.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa por llegar?Solo es una fiesta...-suspiró Endo cansado de perseguir a su nieto.

-No es "una fiesta".-dijo Kannon haciendo comillas con las manos.-¡Es "la fiesta"!

-Lo que tu digas...-dijo Endo volviendo a suspirar pesadamente.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de Takeshi,aunque por fuera no tenía mucho aspecto fiestero,pero seguramente todavía no habrían llegado los invitados,o al menos eso pensaron.

Masato tocó el timbre y casi al instante Takeshi abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola chicos!¿Qué tal el paseíto?-preguntó un muy alegre Takeshi.

-Muy bien Takeshi.-Masato le tendió un bolsa-Aqui lo tienes.

-¡Genial!Poneos cómodos y en seguida podemos empezar-dijo Takeshi mientras se daba la vueta-Ah,podeis ir presentandoos.-terminó señalando hacia la izquierda.

Todos miraron hacia la dirección señalada y vieron a tres chicas y un chico,y detrás de ellos estaban Ichinose,Rika,Reika,Natsumi y Fudo.

-Hola-les saludó una chica de pelo azul,muy parecida a Rika.-Mi nombre es Koume,y ellos son Aika,Kei y Kumiko.

-¡Hola!-saludaron los tres mencionados sonriendo,y salieron corriendo a abrazar a Haruna y Tachi-¡Abuelos os extrañamos!-

-Ay que lindos,¿no Tachi?-dijo Haruna respondiendo al asintió ruborizado y también abrazó a los niños.

-¡ASI QUE ERAS TU BASTAR...!-Kido estuvo a punto lanzarse sobre el chico pero Haruna se interpuso.

-Quieto-Kido se paró en el sitio-Sit-Kido se sentó cual perrito obedeciendo a su hermana y todos cayeron al estilo anime.

En ese momento Takeshi asomó la cabeza desde la puerta del salón.

-Ey chicos,ya está listo.¿Venis o qué?-preguntó.

Todos entraron en el salón con la duda de que sería lo que se encontrarían al entrar en la único que vieron fue una televisión gigantesca y un sillón frente a ella.

-¿Qué es esto Takeshi?-preguntó Toko a su nieto.

-Un televisión,¿acaso en tu época no las hay?-respondió el pelirrosa como si fuera lógico.**(U¬¬)**.

-¡CLARO QUÉ LAS HAY PEDAZO DE MELÓN!-gritó la chica golpeando a Takeshi.

-Que mala eres con mi pobre nietecito-dijo Tsunami abrazando a su nieto.

-¡Abuelo!-Takeshi lo miró con ojitos brillantes y estrellitas alrededor.

-¡Takeshi!-Tsunami hizo lo mismo.

-Esto...Siento estropear este momento tan emotivo pero...¿Podemos jugar ya?-dijo Shiratori con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Oh,sí,por supuesto-dijo el chico poniéndose en pie.-¿Quién quiere empezar?-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Aki extrañada.

-¡Muy bien Aki-san,asi me gusta!-dijo Takeshi empujándola delante de la televisión,mientras Masato le poníia un micrófono en la mano.

-¿Qué?Un...¿micrófono?¿Para que quiero yo un micrófono?-dijo Aki totalmente perdida.

-¡Pues para cantar,Aki-san!-dijo Kumiko mientras se tomaba un helado de vainilla.

-¿CANTAR?¡Yo no quiero cantar!-

-Bueno,pues que mi abuelita cante contigo-dijo Masato empujando a Natsumi al lado de Aki mientras le ponía en la mano otro micrófono.

-¡Y la nuestra!-dijeron Aika y Kei haciendo lo mismo con Haruna.

Al final todas la chicas acabaron delante de la pantalla con un micrófono y con la obligación de cantar al menos una canción.

-Bien chicas,elegid una canción.-dijo Takeshi.

-¡Una de Britney Spears!-gritaba Shiratori dando saltitos en su silla.

-¿Eso no es muy anterior a ti?-preguntó Koume extrañada de que su amigo supiera eso.

-Me gustan los clásicos.-respondió el.-Además ella es muy sexy *¬*.

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime al oir eso,pero apoyaron su idea para la canción.

-Mmmm...¿Por qué no probais con esta?-preguntó Kannon mientras les mostraba el título de la canción.

-Está bien...Acabemos con esto cuanto antes-dijeron todas y se dispusieron a cantar "Oops!...I Did it Again"**(Por ser mi canción preferida de Brit)**

*Música On*

**Aki:I think I did it again**  
><strong>I made you believe we're more than just friends<strong>  
><strong>Oh baby<strong>  
><strong>It might seem like a crush<strong>  
><strong>Haruna:But it doesn't mean that I'm serious<strong>  
><strong>'Cause to lose all my senses<strong>  
><strong>That is just so typically me<strong>  
><strong>Oh baby, baby<strong>

**Chorus(Todas)**  
><strong>OOPS I did it again<strong>  
><strong>I played with your heart<strong>  
><strong>and got lost in the game(oh baby baby)<strong>  
><strong>OOPS you think i'm in love,<strong>  
><strong>that i'm sent from above <strong>  
><strong>i'm not that innocent<strong>

**Haruna:You see my problem is this**  
><strong>I'm dreaming away<strong>  
><strong>Wishing that heroes, they truly exist<strong>  
><strong>I cry, watching the days<strong>  
><strong>Ulvida:Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways<strong>  
><strong>But to lose all my senses<strong>  
><strong>That is just so typically me<strong>  
><strong>Baby, oh<strong>

**Chorus(Todas)**

**Touko:Oops I! did it again to your heart**  
><strong>Got lost in this game, oh baby<strong>  
><strong>Rika:Oops you!... think that I'm sent from above<strong>  
><strong>I'm not that innocent...<strong>

**Chorus 2x(Todas)**

Al terminar recibieron un gran aplauso únicamente de sus nietos,porque los chicos estaban sufriendo una terrible hemorragia nasal que le impedía hablar**(Y respirar xD)**.

-Asesinas matasteis a mi abuelito-dijo Shiratori pasando la mano por delante de Hiroto esperando una reacción.

-¡Y al nuestro!-dijeron a unísono Kei y Aika abrazando a Tachimukai.

Cuando lograron que sus abuelos reaccionaran siguieron con el juego de karaoke hasta que cayeron rendidos.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Fin!Neh,si os soy sincera este capítulo me encanta.^^<strong>

**MAYU:Y a es tarde Alba vamonos...*arrastrándola***

**ALBA:NO!*intentando resistirse*Bueno dejad reviews,neh.**


	5. Tu¿Eres yo?

**ALBA:Bienvendios a mi capítulo 5!(WOW 5 ya...)**

**MAYU:Cool,5,el día en que nací.**

**ALBA:Sip...Ay,siento la demora pero comenzaron las clases y no pude escribir apenas nada TT_,prometo actualizar Internado Inazuma antes del jueves!Y ahora sin más preámbulos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5:Tú...¿Eres yo?<strong>

Todos se levantaron bostezando,agotados por culpa de la "fiesta".

-Mmmm...¿Qué hora es,Masato?-preguntó Kannon bostezando con la boca muy abierta.

-Las doce...-le contestó el chico mirando un reloj de pared.-Las doce...¿Las doce?-volvió a mirarlo sorprendido.-¡LAS DOCE!

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Kumiko alarmada-¿Ya tan tarde?

-Pero eso significa...-dijo Kei.

-...Que ya está a punto de llegar.-terminó Aika con cara de susto.

-Oh no...Esto es un problema.-comentó Shiratori con expresión preocupada.

-Bueno...Igual se restrasan...Sabeis que no se le da muy bien conducir.-Takeshi intentó calmarlos pero no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al escucharunas llaves en la cerradura.

-¡Corred!-les gritó Koume dando vueltas de un lado a otro-¡Escondeos en...!-no pudo acabar,una voz le interrupió.Una voz que les sonaba demasiado.

Escucharon como la puerta se abría lentamente.

-¡Takeshi,ya he vuelto!-exclamó la voz-¡Más te vale haber recogido porque ya sebes que a tu abuela no le gusta que desordenes todo!

Takeshi no respondió y empujó todo lo rápido que pudo a Endo y compañía dentro de un armario,donde los dejó encrrados.

-Ni se os ocurra hablar o estaremos metidos en un lío.-les susurró antes de ir a saludar a quien había entrado acompañado por sus amigos.

Endo y compañía se sorprendió ante aquella actitud,aunque no podían pensar mucho en eso porque el espacio de ese armario era bastante bastante reducido.

-Auch...Fubuki,saca tu codo de mi cara.-dijo Endo con el codo de su amigo aplastando su mejilla.

-Lo siento,pero Goenji me está clavando la rodilla y no puedo moverme.-contestó el peliplata mientras intentaba zafarse de la pierna del delantero.-Ay...¡Goenji me haces daño!

-¡Bueno pues te fastidias!-gritó enfadado Goenji.

-Chicos...Bajad la voz o Takeshi se enfadará...-dijo Aki intentando calmarlos**(Sin mucho éxito,por cierto.)**

Un instante después escucharon unas voces acercarse cada vez más y más hasta que se escuchó claramente la voz de Takeshi.

-¡Espera abuelo!¡No abras el...!-no puedo terminar la frase porque ya lo había abierto.

Y ahí estaba,con una cara de sorpresa increíble,nuestro buen amigo Tsunami.

-Ese...¿soy yo?-preguntó Tsunami con los ojos como platos al verse ahí delante,más adulto,pero era el.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Wiii!Os dejé con la emoción!<strong>

**MAYU:Mentira.¬¬**

**ALBA:No te metas conmigo.¬¬**

**MAYU:¬¬**

**ALBA:¬¬**

**MAYU:Deberíamos parar.**

**ALBA:Cierto...Neh,ya sabéis,dejad reviews y tal!**

**P.D.:Actualizaré Internado Inazuma por el miércoles**

**P.D.2:Siento que el capi fuera tan corto,pero con las clases no tengo tiempo para escribir,y quería actualizar,así que...Disculpad si os ha decepcionado TT_TT**


	6. ¿Yo,adulto?

**ALBA:Bienvenido público,aquí Alba presentando un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic*vestida de presentadora***

**MAYU:¡Con nuevas sorpresas inesperadas en el!**

**PENÉLOPE:¿Y yo por qué tengo que hacer de silla?TT_TT*con Alba sentada encima***

**ALBA:Te jorobas ¬¬.**

**DISCLAIMER:INAZUMA ELVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN,NI TAMPCO LOS NIETOS OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6:¿Yo,adulto?<strong>

Todos se quedaron enormemente sorprendidos al ver ahí delante a Tsunami adulto**(Muy guapo,por cierto)** con una cara de sorpresa indefinible.

-Oh no...Toko me mata...-murmuró Tsunami adulto**(A partir de ahora nos referiremos a el de esta manera.)**

Todos quedaron en silencio un rato,mirándose en silencio,sin saber que decir,hasta que Takeshi habló**(Aleluya!)**.

-Abuelo...¿Te encuentras bien?-pregutnó temeroso de la reacción de Tsunami.

-...-Tsunami se mantuvo en silencio durante un instante,pero después giró la cabeza hacia su nieto.-Tranquilo Takeshi...Estoy bien,pero dime...¿Qué narices hacen mis amigos de pequeños en el armario del salón?

-Pues...-Takeshi pensó detenidamente la respuesta.-no tengo ni idea.-le dijo sonriendo y todos se cayeron al estilo anime.

-¿¡CÓMO QUÉ NO!-le gritó Tsunami muy enfadado.

-Ay abu,no te alteres.^^U-

-¿¡CÓMO QUÉ NO ME ALTERE!-

-Abuelo...-

-¿¡CÓMO QUÉ ABUELO!-

- ¬¬ -Takeshi le miró enfadado.

-Perdón me dejé llevar ^^U-dijo Tsunami algo avergonzado.

En ese momento se volvieron a escuchar unas llaves en la puerta.

-Ahora si que estamos perdidos...-susurró Tsunami con cara de asustado.

Entonces aparecieron Toko y Aki**(Adultas por supuesto,eh?)**por la puerta del salón y cuando miraron a los chicos pusieron exactamente la misma cara que Tsunami al principio.

-Más te vale poder explicar esto,Tsunami querido...-

-_"Agh!Cuando me llama Tsunami querido es que me va a hacer daño...No me merezco esto..."_-pensó Tsunami imaginándose todas las posibles torturas a las que sería sometido.

-¡Hola abuela!-dijo Kannon ignorando todo el drama mientras se acercaba para abrazar a Aki.

-Hola Kannon,¿lo pasaste bien anoche?-pregunto ella sonriéndole a su nieto.

-Sí abuela,muy bien.-dijo el chico sonriendo.

Mientras tanto todos miraban con una gotita en la cabeza la conversación que estaban teniendo totalmente ajenos a la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Eh...Kannon...Será mejor que atiendas a esta conversación...-dijo Kumiko.

-¿Eh?-el chico les miró extrañado al igual que Aki-Ah!Claro,perdón...Mira abuela,ahí estás tu de joven.-dijo señalando a la Aki joven**(Y esta se llama así,ok?)**.

-Emm...Ya me he visto,Kannon...-dijo ella sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Kannon se quedó un poco extrañado pero simplemente asintió y sonrió a su abuela.

-Que niño más despistado...-dijo Endo.-Me pregunto a quién habrá salido.

-Como si no fuera obvio ¬¬U-murmuró Hiroto con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Endo en tono inocente.

-Ah...Nada,nada ^^U-le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Eh...Chicos,no se si olvidais el problema del Yo-Joven-En-El-Armario.-dijo Tsunami adulto señalándose a si mismo**(Bueno,al Tsunami joven,quiero decir)**

**-**Ya lo sabemos,Tsunami-san,pero no tenemos ni la menor idea de que podemos hacer para devolverlos a su tiempo.-dijo Kannon mientras se sentaba en la alfombra del pasillo.

-Podríamos llamar al tío Kido,el es muy listo,seguro que tiene alguna idea para que volvais a vuestra casa.-dijo Aika como si le hubiera venido la bombillita.

-Ay que lista eres Aika-chan.-dijo Shiratori besándole la mejilla.

-Ay gracias Shira-kun-dijo ella sonroada mientras le besaba igualmente la mejilla.

-Ey ya dejense de muestras de cariño,parejita,y llamen a Kido.-dijo Masato.

-Ok.-dijo Aika rebuscando en sus bolsillos en busca de algo.-Creo que no traje el móvil.

-Ni yo...-dijo Kei.-¿Y tu,Kumiko?-preguntó mirándola pero se calló al ver que la chica estaba dormida.-Ok creo que nop.

-Pues podríamos ir a visitar a la abuela,seguro que ella puede ayudarnos.-propuso Aika.

-¡Sí,así podré conocerme!-exclamó Haruna emocionada.

-¡Pues vamos!-gritó Kannon mientras salía de la casa siendo seguido por todos.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Buenop,el capi aquí termina.<strong>

**MAYU:Dejen reviews o Endo se enamorará de Natsumi.**

**ALBA:Siento que haya sido corto..Pero el próximo capítulo de mi otro fic será largo y se llamará...¡OPERACIÓN E.N.D.A.K.I!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS SI LO QUIEREN PRONTO!**


	7. ¡Ayuda,tío Dodo!

**ALBA:Hey!¿Qué tal os va fans?¿Bien?¿Mal?Bueno,da igual como os encontréis porque aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este gran fanfic!**

**MAYU:Estamos deseando vuestros reviews!**

**PENÉLOPE:Pero antes debéis leer el capítulo!**

**ALBA Y MAYU:Lárgate,no estás invitada.*La empujan***

**ALBA:Bueno,y sin más preámbulos...¡EL DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER:INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE,ES PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5(Aunque...solo por curiosidad...¿QUIÉN NARICES ES ESE?)**

**MAYU:Y ahora...¡EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7:¡Ayuda,tío Dodo!<strong>

-¡TÍO DODO!-gritaron Aika y Kei derribando la puerta**(No literalmente)**de la casa de Kido.

-¿Chicos?¿Qué hacéis aq...?-Kido se asomó desde la cocina y fue derribado enseguida por sus sobrinos-nietos.

-¡Tío Dodo,tenemos un gran problema!-dijo Aika zarandeando a Kido adulto.

-Aika...Aika...¡AIKA PARA!-gritó Kido enfadado haciendo que la chica parase.-Muy bien...Ahora explícame tu problema.

-Pues...Nadie mejor que tu para explicarlo.-dijo Aika y se apartó de delante de la puerta.

-¿Qué?-

Entonces Kei agarró a Kido joven y le empujó dentro del vestíbulo de la casa.

-Vaya,que joven me veo.-murmuró Kido adulto.

-¿No te parece extraño tío Dodo?-preguntó Kumiko.

-Pues...La verdad es que no.-dijo Kido adulto sorprendiendose de lo que había dicho.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Endo apareciendo por la puerta seguido por sus compañeros.

-¡OS DIJIMOS QUE OS QUEDARAIS AHÍ!-gritaron Aika,Kei y Kumiko muy enfadados.

-¡Espera!-gritó Kido adulto y todos le miraron extrañados.-Acabo...¡acabo de recordar lo va a pasar!

Todos se sorprendieron muchísimo ante la declaración de el lo recordaba...¡ellos podrían volver a casa!

-¡Entonces dinos como regresar Kido!-dijo Endo casi suplicándole de rodillas a su amigo.

Kido adulto se paró a daba la sensación de que estaba pensando un problema de matemáticas muy complicado.

Después miró al grupo fijamente.Y por fin habló:

-No me acuerdo.-dijo tranquilamente y todos cayeron al estilo anime.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE NO!-gritaron claramente enfadados.

-Jajaja...Es broma chicos,recuerdo lo que va a pasar ahora.-dijo y todos le miraron mal.

-Bueno tío Dodo,déjate de bromas y dinos como hacer que los abus vuelvan a su casa.-dijo Kei mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-A ver...Que yo recuerde,llegasteis a esta época al caer en una especie de pozo de materia violeta,en el Instituto Alien...¿No es así?-preguntó.

-Exactamente hermanito.-dijo Haruna sonriendo a su hermano mayor**(Y tan mayor!)**.

-Pero eso ya lo sabemos,Kido.-dijo Endo poniéndose serio**(Si es que eso es posible)**.-¿Qué ayuda nos va a proporcionar eso que tu dices?

-Muy sencillo viejo amigo.-Kido sonrió.-Debéis volver por donde llegastéis.

-Pero ese pozo ya debe estar tapado,¿no?-preguntó Masato,recordando lo que su abuelo le había cntado sobre el Instituto Alien.

-Puede que sí.-dijo Kido.-Pero no hay mejor manera de saberlo que ir a comprobarlo,¿no?-dijo Kido adulto.

-¿Pero tu no...?-Kido adulto guiñó un ojo a su yo joven,y este le sonrió.

-Será mejor que llame al abuelo,seguro que el anda por ahí.-dijo Shiratori cogiendo su teléfono.

-¡Por fin podremos regresar a casa!-exclamó Endo feliz mientras se acercaba a Shiratori para escuchar su conversación.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:De verás siento que haya sido tan corto,pero tuve examenes e Internet no funcionaba,así que no pude escribir má veras lo _TT<strong>

**MAYU:En fin...Dejen sus reviews!**

**ALBA:Probablemente el próximo capi sea el último,pero pronto haré un nuevo fic...En fin,adiós!^^**


	8. ¡Hogar,dulce hogar!

**ALBA:Hey!¿Qué tal os va fans?Se que os preguntaréis:"Por qué actualiza antes este fic y no Internado Inazuma?".PUES MUY SENCILLO!He decidido acabar esta historia antes de subir un nuevo capítulo de Internado Inazuma para que así solo necesite centrarme en el.^^**

**MAYU:A veces me sorprende que pienses tanto...OoO**

**ALBA:Yo soy una Ravenclaw!*Con el uniforme de Ravenclaw*Lalalala!^^**

**MAYU:Ahí va el Disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER:Inazuna Eleven y los nietos OCs no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7:¡Hogar,dulce hogar!<strong>

Kido guió al grupo hasta su coche,y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

-No olvidéis poneros el cinturón.-dijo girándose hacia ellos antes de arrancar el coche.

-¿Y yo tendré esta limusina dentro de unos años?-preguntó Kido joven mientras miraba el enorme coche.

-No será lo único impresionante que tengas,Kido...-dijo Kido adulto sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Kido adulto condujo durante una media hora aproximada hasta que paró frente a un edificio gigantesco,muy similar al Instituto Alien en sus buenos tiempos,solo que mejorado.

-Wow,es enorme.-exclamó Endo abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Vaya,yo trabajaré aquí...Debo memorizar bien el plano si no quiero perderme.-comentó Hiroto riendo de su propio chiste**(Sin gracia =S)**.

-Bah,no creo que te pierdas abuelo,tu mismo lo ideaste.-dijo Shiratori mientras atravesaba la puerta al lado de su abuelo.

-¿Yo construí esto?¿En serio?-dijo el pelirrojo muy sorprendido.

-Obviamente.-

El grupo avanzó por el pasillo y se paró delante de una puerta con una cartelito que decía:_"Privado"_.Se pararon frente a la puerta,que de pronto se abrió,y de la sala apareció Hiroto adulto,sonriendo ampliamente.

-Vaya,llegáis antes de lo que pensaba.-dijo sin quitar la sonrisa.-Se ve que queréis iros más pronto de lo esperado.

-Lo siento Hiroto,me temo que es hora de que se marchen .Pueden estar haciendo algo importante en su época.-dijo Kido adulto entrando en la sala y haciendo un gesto a los chicos para que entraran también.

La habitación era enorme,tenía las paredes blancas llenas de estanterías con tubos de ensayo y probetas,y en el centro de la sala había una trampilla enorme tapada con una baldosa blanca.

-Bien chicos,ir despidiéndoos porque en un minuto el portal estará listo.-dijo Hiroto adulto mientras toqueteaba los botones de un monitor.

-Bueno,chicos...Es una lástima...-dijo Hiroto joven mientras se despedía de todos.

-¡TE ECHAREMOS DE MENOS TÍO DODO!-gritaron Aika,Kei y Kumiko abrazando a Kido joven y después a Tachi y a Haruna.-¡Y A VOSOTROS TAMBIÉN ABUS!

-Joo abuelo no te vayas,todavía no jugamos al fútbol.-dijo Kannon con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es verdad...-dijo Endo casi llorando también.-Dentro de unos años,quizás.

Así todos se fueron despidiendo hasta que Hiroto les llamó para que se prepararan.

-Bien chicos,¿estáis listos?-preguntó mientras abría la trampilla mostrando aquel líquido violeta.

-¡Sí!-afirmaron todos colocándose delante delante de la trampilla.

-¡Pues saltad!-

-Nos vemos chicos.-dijo Kido adulto mientras los veía saltar hacia el pozo.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-todo gritaron al volver a sentir la sensación de caer en el vacío hasta que se chocaron con algo.

-Estamos...¿Estamos en casa?-preguntó Endo mirando a su alrededor.

-Eso parece.-dijo Goenji sacudiéndose el polvo morado.

-Echaré de menos el futuro.-dijo el portero suspirando.-Pero pronto volveremos.

-Si consideras unos 30 años pronto...Tienes razón.-dijo Fubuki mientras caminaba hacia la caravana Relámpago con sus amigos.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Nooo!Es el fin TT_TT <strong>

**MAYU:Pero pronto volveremos con un nuevo fic!**

**ALBA:Con ayuda de mi hermano!**

**CAMERON:Ese soy yo!*Signo de victoria***

**PENÉLOPE:Dejad reviews!**

**TODOS:Nos despedimos!^^**


End file.
